


Hunted.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Miscarriage, On the Run, Past Relationship(s), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Rogue's life is in danger.She's being hunted for her power by an unknown enemy.The X-Men can't find whose after the Mutant while protecting her.The X-Men don't know who to trust as the threat grows each day.All they can do is call on someone who knows how to hunt, to be hunted, to hide and to seek.But this is also someone who vowed never to return.With the Wolverine's return to Rogue's life, will things be different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A love story between two of my favourite characters.
> 
> Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

_Logan_.

I wasn't a babysitter, not for anyone.

I wasn't on-call, not for anyone.

I wasn't a bodyguard, not for anyone.

I wasn't a weapon.

But for her, for her, for her I would be anything I needed to be to keep her safe.

I was keeping out of the way, to the shadows and walls, watching as she packed away her things, her life, and said goodbye to the ones who cared for her.

Charles wasn't anywhere to be seen, not yet, he was trying to find the ones responsible for this farewell in Cerebro.

He'd come later, later with Storm and Ice Twig.

I scoffed to myself.

Ice Twig who couldn't even bring himself to look my girl in the eye after her broke her heart, he was lucky I didn't break something of his.

I sighed resignedly as Storm and Twiggy appeared, Charles following behind in his chair, face as grave as ever, still no trace then.

"Logan," Charles greeted, a smile crossing his face as I smiled back, if you couldn't smile what could you do.

"Kid's nearly ready to go." I said as I pulled out a cigar from my jacket pocket, Charles nodding before we were joined by the kid who tried for a brave face as much as she could.

"Okay, I think that's everyone." She said, attempting a smile as I hummed and tucked her underneath my arm, careful to make sure her collar cover enough of her skin for me to do so as safely as possible.

"Say goodbye to Storm?" I checked needlessly as Rogue nodded, looking up at me with a smile that was too sad for her face.

"Remember, Logan, check in and keep sharp." Charles warned as I nodded him off, I knew how to keep safe and with my girl under my arm, my gaurd would be on high alert for even the slightest bit of trouble.

We were outside, loading up my bike, when Twiggy came out to say his goodbyes, he was quieter and didn't acknowledge my growl or presence when he reached for Rogue's gloved hand.

She recoiled, making me smirk as i finished with the bike and pulled out a cigar, one last one before we set off.

"I uh, I'm really sorry." Twigs said stupidly, all bashful and crap, I wanted to rip him apart, instead I smoked.

"S'Not your fault, Bobby, we tried, you tried, I tried, it didn't work. Don't beat yourself up about it." She said softly, running gloved knuckles along his cheek as he nodded wordlessly, hands in pockets and shoulders slumped as he did.

"We gotta move." I said once I'd thrown down my cigar, Rogue nodding as she came to my side, Twig walking back to the house.

"Ready?" I questioned as I handed Rogue her very own leather jacket, a few sizes too big with thick fur lining.

She looked stunning in it.

"Ready." She said with a small nod as we climbed onto the bike and started our journey.

A journey that we didn't know how long we would be on.

As long as it took for her to be safe again.


	2. Logan's Bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to pretend that it hasn't been half a year since I last posted this story and that this second chapter is sooo worth the wait
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Rogue_.

It's strange being back with Logan, after all this time. After everything that's happened between us.

How we'd left it when all was said and done.

We didn't talk as we rode, the engine loud enough to use as an excuse, we would just be yelling, there was no point.

I watched as the icy road disappeared beneath my feet, Logan never liked to go slow.

We were miles from home now, on a trail only Logan knew the way through.

I didn't question him when we kept going when the sun went down and night began to fall.

I trusted him enough not to care when we stopped, _if_ we ever stopped, I was okay with never stopping again and with Logan that was a possibility.

We stopped, how I felt was, quite suddenly.

Veering off of the road and into the icy woods surrounding us, my body was numb and stiff and cold when he stopped the bike outside of an empty house.

Still, I did not question him. He'd only say the less I know the better.

He nudged my ankle as a sign to climb off of the large bike, I did so with ease, throwing one leg over to the other and grabbing my heavy backpack from where it was secured on the back.

"We'll stay here until we know it's no longer safe." Logan murmured lowly as he walked us to the front door of the house and inside.

It was dark inside and cold, but warmer than outside, everything different shades and textures of wood with homely touches and warm objects.

It was Logan's home. It was weird, the idea of Logan's home.

"There's three bedrooms, you can take your pick of which one you'd like." My immediate choice would be wherever he was going to be but I held my tongue.

That part of our lives had long since died.

"I'll give you a grand tour tomorrow but I think you need to rest right now." He murmured as he came to stand besides me, his jacket discarded and hair disheveled from the wind.

"I'll show you the rooms." He added, although he seemed to want to say something else, before I could Logan had taken my bag and was leading to the stairs in the corner of the large room.

"I know it's not exactly what you're used to," Logan began as we stood on the top floor, a hallway with five doors stood before us, I shook my head with a smile as he pushed open the doors leading to each bedroom.

He led me inside of each room, allowing me a moment before going to the next, I picked the one that smelt most like him.

The one with the biggest bed and most photos.

Logan's bedroom.

He stayed by the door once I had picked, while I unpacked and settled, he watched while trying to give me space. Teetering in the doorway, half in and half out.

"Can I get you anything else?" He questioned, sounding awkward and stiff as he did, he was never very good at staying still.

"This is more than enough." I murmured, looking over to him in the dim light, a soft smile tracing over our lips before he nodded and left.

I let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding once he had gone.


	3. Sliding Door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's nightmares wakes more than just Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this mess.
> 
> Without Beta

* * *

Logan.

I hear her crying through the night, sobs intermittent with nightmares, I want to go to her. _I don't go to her_. She calls out close to dawn, voice desperate as I move, going to her.

" _LOGAN_!" It's animalistic and comes from a raw place in her throat. Metal slices through flesh as I burst into my room. _Her_ room.

She's alone, unlike how I'd imagined, slumped in the bed, sobbing and holding herself like a terrified child. Metal slips back into flesh. She's in a cotton top, long-sleeved, I wrap her into my arms, hold her against my bare chest. I make a note to sleep with a top on.

"It's just a nightmare, don't worry, I got you." I murmur low as she sobs and shakes into me, careful to keep her flesh from mine. I curse the barrier between us. Invisible and unending.

"It was so real." She sobs, voice so quiet I almost miss her words, her chest racking with shakes as I shush her, cradle her and rock her until she's too exhausted to stay awake.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid." I vow. I vow no-one will ever take her from me again.

* * *

She's asleep before too long, I don't leave her side as I sit and read, waiting for her to wake, resist taking a smoke, she never liked me smoking, I'm halfway through a shitty book Jean gave me when she starts to wake up.

Stretching with blotchy cheeks and messed hair, her eyes meet mine as I turn down a corner of the page and put the book on the nightstand.

"Hey." I say first, smiling as she moves to sit up, licking her lips as she looks around the room, surveying. Habit.

"We're safe, they were just dreams, _nightmares_." I promise as she nods and clears her throat, clearly lost and I'm just the same.

There's a lot we could say and do but that part of our lives has already gone. Too far from reach to get back.

"I'm sorry." Is all she says, apologetic and sad as she climbs from the bed and heads for the door, I watch her go, leaving.

Ache in my chest, maybe this is how she felt when - ?

I don't finish the thought, I pick up the book and start reading from where I left.

I hear her in the bathroom down the hall, showering.

My mind fills with memories of past showers, past bathroom trips. I wonder if she remembers them like I do?


	4. We Could Have Been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sexual.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

Rogue.

The water cascades down my back, thrumming it's own beat against my skin, I massage one of Logan's shampoos into my hair, eyes closed as I try to breathe through the constriction I feel in my chest. The _knots_ , heavy and painful in my belly.

Its a bad idea, to use his shampoos, to _surround_ myself with how he smells, but I don't care, can't bring myself to, I'll care later. _When_ it hurts.

Right now, _right now_ , I just was to feel okay. I feel okay with Logan. I felt okay when I was with Logan. When he _used_ to follow me into my shower, all those years ago, when things weren't like _this_.

I turn, back to the door, head under the pound of water, I can imagine, _trick_ myself back there.

Where he'd slip inside, _almost silent_ , I learnt later on that he made sound so as not to startle me, as I wash the suds from my hair, he'd open the glass panels, step inside the steamy _container-like_ shower, less than a foot from me, _as naked as I_.

He'd speak, low and as silky as honey, tell me to touch _myself._

I always started slow, _to wind him up_ , a game of power goes both way, that's how we used to play, with my breasts, squeeze and roll my nipples. Massage the fatty flesh, I'd arch my back and moan. Brace a hand against the tile wall for support. Ignoring the _aching want_  for his support instead. Knowing I would _never_ be able to have such a thing.

He'd coo all low and rough, _coach me_ , act as a guide for my fingers. I could _almost_ feel him touching me himself.

' _Slow circles first._ ' He'd say, _when_ the time came, my fingers following his direction over my sensitive pearl, whining when I felt my walls contract. _So close_.

' _Just ease in, slowly, no need to rush._ ' He'd promise when I moved for the next stage, the next step to my release, he was always so patient, so in tune with what _I_ needed in the moment.

He'd watch, encourage with grunts and gasps as I heard him reaching his own slick release.

We'd peak the same moment, _most days_ , both crying each other's names, bones turn to jelly, muscles locked and sight blurry.

_"Logan!"_ I open my eyes, gasping and flushed under the spray of the shower. I breathe in gasps, brace against the wall as my body comes down.

I press my head against the tile wall, eyes shut as I wonder.

Does he remember all our time together? _Probably._


	5. Now I'm left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are thing so obviously left unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Rogue._

There is something mechanical about breakfast, sitting opposite each other, eating with only the sounds of clattering cutlery and sipping of hot coffee for company.

There's a sick joke in it, _somewhere._ Just below the surface. I'd _craved_ for something _like_ this for so long before, still do if I stop lying for just a second, and now I have it, I don't want it.

Not how it's been given. I wanted Logan to be how he used to be, laughing and open, relaxed and happy. I _don't_ want the Wolverine. closed off and predatory, always alert for something to go wrong and set off the invisible chain-of-events we're _waiting_ for.

I don't want the mechanical way I eat and chew and swallow, no feeling or thought to the food, just getting on. I don't know how to talk to him, don't know how to ask him how _bad_ I was after the dream. I remember the dream. _I don't remember me after the dream_.

He gets up suddenly, with a quiet force that only shone through when he was at war with himself, I wonder what over this time? He collects his plate and cup and goes to wash them, the fact he isn't wearing a top says _more_ than he ever would.

I'm not wearing my gloves, I'm not allowed to touch him, I can't go to him. I'm the one left behind, _again._

I wonder if he heard me in the shower? What would that _mean_ for us if he did? Would it mean _anything_? _I'm not sure._

"I'm going out today, fill up the pantry just in case we're here longer than I planned. Depends on how long the others take to find whoever is behind - " He doesn't finish, the only indication that he's worried. He doesn't turn or stop cleaning either, I don't say anything in the hopes he'd turn for confirmation that I was listening, that I heard him, he doesn't. He _knows_ I'm always listening. _He'd_ made sure I was always aware.

"Is there anything you need? A drink, food, toiletries?" He offers, placing the plate and cup on the drying rack as I think, I'm not due for awhile but it's no bad thing to be prepared.

"Some towels would be good, if you don't mind?" I add, _needless,_ he chuckles, so quiet and quick that I almost miss it, he leaves before anything else is said or done, I hear him heading upstairs. He _lets_ me hear him move, so _I_ know where he is.

I'm still left though. Sitting mechanical at the breakfast table.

_Empty inside._


	6. All Anyone Can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad, short and bitter.
> 
> TW for talks of a past trauma.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Logan._

I move around my bedroom, her bedroom. _The_ bedroom.

Pressing on the floorboards I know that creak so she knows where I am, _if_ she needs to find me, she's only slept in here once but everything smells of her, _again._ I make the bed for her, wonder as I do if she likes it made a _different_ way now, I hope she _doesn't,_ it would only be _another_ wall between us, _small but there nonetheless_.

I go to my wardrobe, her scent is strongest here, her clothes taking up the part of the space I _never_ managed to, I take out a shirt, long-sleeved and fresh pair of trousers, resist inhaling too deep as I put them on quick. Shut the wardrobe doors, a futile attempt to contain her smell. _Contain her_.

I hear her downstairs, moving, at the sink, leaves her things, walks around, opens the fridge and then she starts to walk. I finish dressing. I take in the room, mostly unchanged, there's an extra photo on the bedside, besides mine that I hadn't noticed earlier.

Inky black, tiny and faint, my heart constricts the longer I look. Somehow more painful knowing its the original. Pain shoots through me at that. There should be _no_ original and copy, _there shouldn't be a print at all._

Tiny digits that will never wrap around my finger, never hold Rogue's pinky, little toes that will never be pinched or tickled. He'll never run around, never graze his knees or cry. Never laugh or hiccup. I wipe away my tears, block out the grief wrapped around my heart.

I pull the door open and she's on the other side. We nearly collide, she moves to touch me, to help balance, hesitates. _Another_ wall. She looks like she wants to say something, I wait and we stare at each other. She heard me crying, she knows what I saw. There is silent acknowledgement.

"You remember?" Rogue's voice is delicate and soft, low and nearly broken. I know without asking what she means. _We could never forget_.

"I could _never_ forget." I say, it's the truth. No-one forgets what happened to us. I've _tried_ long and hard enough to know it's _impossible._ I don't care for the repercussions when I wrap her in my arms and kiss the crown of her head as she tucks herself into my body. There's sharp tingles, jagged stabbing pains as I make contact with her skin, even if it is for the briefest of moments, I still feel tired afterwards. _She sobs_.

"Everyone just stopped talking about _him,_ stopped acknowledging he ever happened, sometimes I _feel_ like none of it ever happened." She whispers, crying as I hold her, careful of her flesh, shush her and cuddle her as best I can. Provide the comfort I should have at the start. _Instead of only thinking of myself._

"They don't know what else to do, sometimes, it's the only thing you can do. Stop talking about it, stop thinking about it. _We_ can't though. _We_ can't just forget." I say, my own voice wavering as her cries grow louder. Pained and broken as I hold her tighter. Sink us to the ground and cradle her through the heartbreak and grief.

Her cries animalistic and as raw as the _first_ ones. _All those years ago._

_The sound of a mother without her child._


	7. Pantry.

* * *

_Logan._

I leave Rogue asleep on the bed with a note besides her, I don't want to leave her but know that there are things that cannot wait. There is something both heavier and lighter in me as I climb onto my bike and head for the nearest town.

Heavier knowing that Rogue and I are just as grief-stricken and raw as the day it happened, but lighter knowing we are not alone with out pain. I wonder if she feels the same? I doubt it.

There is little comfort to seek after losing a child. I failed her.

I don't want to fail her again.

The town's quiet, late afternoon and early evening mix, I pick up the supplies I came for, it's simple stop after stop, I do it on autopilot.

I find a payphone and call Charles, ask for an update.

Storm's picked up on activity in Washington, Scott and Ice Prick have gone to Mexico after a tip-off, these are nothing solid, they are whispers and suspicions.

I don't tell him where we are, I don't trust anything, I tell him Rogue's doing as best as she can and that we're staying put until there's an indication that it's not safe anymore.

It's a brief conversation, doesn't need to be long to establish the basics. After I'm done I fill my bike, secure all the supplies to the back and head out. I'm careful that I'm not being followed, head further away from the house and then double back once I'm satisfied.

The lights are on in the house, smoking coming from the chimney, I guess she's not asleep.

There's a strong smell of meat perforating the place when I walk in, roast, I guess she found the pantry.

"You get any potatoes?" She doesn't say hi, doesn't turn to smile at me, I pull the sack out of my bag, pass them to her over the kitchen counter and lean back against the doorway, watch her.

"I tidied some of this place up, as good as you are at renovation, you are total shit at organising." She says, over her shoulder by the sink, washing the potatoes. I smirk and roll my eyes.

"You like organising, maybe I did it for you. Mess up my place so you have something to do while you're here?" I suggest, tease, she rolls her eyes. It's nice, the back and forth, I've missed it more than I'd like to admit.

"Likely story, these potatoes won't take too long so go freshen up and tell me what Charles had to say." I follow her instructions, don't question how she knows about my call with Xavier, sometimes it best just not to know.

I take a quick shower, change into sweats and a long-sleeve jumper, I note that my things have been removed from the bedroom into the spare. I wonder if she's done it for me or for her. _She moved the photo too_.


	8. Head High.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Logan._

"The potatoes are great." I say when there is nothing better to, she hums and sips the wine from her glass. The red stains her lips, she licks away the trace, soft pink darting over red, I swallow my own mouthful and cut up another pieces of potato. It's awkward but I don't know how to fix it.

"They're no closer to finding out whose after me, are they?" She stares at me without hesitation, nothing held back. There is no fear or frustration or anger in her eyes just exhaustion. I put my knife and fork down, take another sip of my drink and shake my head. There is no point in being untruthful. There is no point of building secrets between us.

I tell her that Storm's gone looking and so has Scott and Ice Prick, although I refrain from using that particular nickname and stick with _Bobby,_ her expression doesn't change as she listens. Still tired, we finish eating shortly after I've told her everything. She collects the plates and goes off to wash them, I follow her.

"Let me," I say softly as I hold out my hand to take the yellow gloves from her, she looks at me with a roll of her eyes. I roll mine right back at her and block her from turning on the tap, she glares and scolds me, turning the tap on, I turn it back off.

"Logan," She starts, warning clear in her voice and I look at her innocently and turn the tap back off when she turns it back on, growls at me as she reaches for the first plate, I take it from her, swiftly open a cupboard door above the sink and stick the dirty dish on the top shelf, safely out of her reach, she scoffs at me disbelieving and then smirks as an idea slips into her mind.

"Fine, wanna play dirty, we can play dirty." She says, steps back from me as I watch her with a barely suppressed smirk on my face. She takes the gloves off, finger by finger, watches me with a defiant look on her face as she drops the gloves and reaches the hem of her jumper, I realise with a mix of emotions exactly what she's planning the second the jumper lifts up her body and over her head.

"Oh, that's cold." I say when she's staring with a triumphant smile on her face, standing in her leggings and bra.

"Try and stop me and you die." She says flatly, steps in front of the sink and picks up the second plate. I watch as she smugly begins cleaning off the plate before scrubbing it, assessing how exactly I can still win despite her skin. I move round her, she watches with the corner of her eye, I pick up the gloves and mimic her actions, slipping them on one by one, she tries to work out what I'm planning.

Too late.

"Logan - NO!" I throw her over my shoulder, laughing as she hits the back of my clothed arm and covered back.

"You started it." I say laughing as I walk her kicking and protesting form from the kitchen out into the living-room, she cusses like the Southern Belle I know she is.

"I NEVER TOUCHED YOU!" She yells indignantly as she kicks her legs about, I laugh and adjust her slipping form, dump her unceremoniously down on the sofa as she glares at me and moves to get back up, I pin her down laughing as her wrists are trapped by my hands and her body pinned with my legs.

"Come on, you did all the cooking, you deserve a rest." She glares up at me, makes a dirty kick to my groin and growls with further frustration when it just makes me collapse on top of her and pin her down more securely than before.

"Fuck." I groan through gritted teeth as she pauses to show me an unrepentant bitter smile before she tries shoving me off of her again, fails. I regain my grip of her wrists, pin them above her head, press my thighs to her hips, pin her legs with mine.

I'm satisfied when she's pinned almost completely immobile below me, chest heaving from our impromptu fun, she's glaring at me as I'm grinning at her. The atmosphere is electric around us and everything goes quiet.

"Logan - ?" Unsure but she's reaching too, straining to close the space between us.

"I know." I assure as our lips meet.

Electric and brief and I'm left breathless.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry for the long gap between chapters but I've had such a block but hopefully I'm back for longer this time!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Logan_.

" - _Logan_ \- "

I pull back quick, lick the sting from my lips as she stares at me, panting and wide-eyed.

"Fuck." I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I fall back, to the part of the sofa where Rogue's not being pinned down, lightheaded. She quickly scrambles on top of me the second enough of my weight has gone. Dynamic changing with our position.

"I'm sorry! I - " She goes to touch my face but hesitates, I touch hers instead, it's stupid as hell with the yellow rubber gloves but there's comfort in it, comfort between us.

Faint and familiar.

"I used to be able to stand it longer, guess I'm not as young, huh?" She slaps my chest at the unwanted humour but there's a twinkle to her eye, so familiar but so distant.

"You used to be a lot more stupid." She says, her hands rest on my chest, a weight I never thought I'd feel again. There's a more firm comfort to it.

"You liked me being stupid." I fire back and she doesn't have to deny it cause I see it in her eye. She bites her lip and we're looking at each other, it's getting dangerous the longer the silence stretches on around us.

Then it's ruined by something that's not meant to happen, that's never mean to happen.

The previously unused doorbell rings.


End file.
